The Other Side
by Kanan
Summary: Another side to Kio Kaido's personality that maybe no one had considered. Everyone has secrets, even him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the series of Loveless or the characters therein. …Nope. … -pets Ritsuka's ears and runs- XD

Kio…

Kio: always joking, always making advances, always and forever simply… Kio. He was the kind of guy you'd seen a hundred times, and walked away from a hundred times. He's the type you can always easily recognize and ignore, but… was that all there was? Was Kio just Kio? Soubi thought he knew the student more than anyone else before, and at times, it irritated him to no end.

Kio never really did like Soubi's position as a fighter unit, and he was furious when Seimei's younger brother took up Soubi's reigns again. He tried to blow the kid off, to make fun of him. Somehow, he hoped Ritsuka would give up on Soubi and the blonde would finally be free to live a life for himself! …But he never did. No matter how much it hurt them both, they never broke apart, and it only made Kio upset. But… after a while, he learned to push it down, and the kid didn't bother him nearly as much anymore. Of course, Kio would do anything Soubi asked, no matter how weird it was or how much he didn't like it…

The same went for that day, when Soubi called him on his cell for a ride. Apparently, the two of them had been in a battle- which they won, of course- but Ritsuka collapsed shortly after. So, gritting his teeth, Kio grabbed his keys and drove out to get them. He sort of felt bad for the kid, getting so worn out and all, but he still didn't approve of him. He picked them up, staying silent, and even waited outside Ritsuka's house as Soubi snuck the boy back into his room. When the blonde returned to the car, he sighed and brushed his hair out of his way.

"Thanks for the ride, Kio."

"Sure. But you owe me!"

"Oh? What is it you want?"

"Heh heh… don't get me started!"

"Kio… I told you, I'm not a pervert."

"Psh." Kio shrugged it off. "How about you treat me to dinner, then?" After a minute, Soubi leaned back in his seat, smiling softly.

"Dinner I can do."

Kio was happy to spend time with Soubi. It was like he was his only friend, and so he treasured him deeply. He was really glad he would get to spend more time with him that day, but when Soubi said he would treat him, Kio didn't guess that he'd lead him to a convenient store. He tried to hide his emotions and his fidgeting as he stood stiffly in the isle, waiting for Soubi to pick out what he wanted. But the fighter was taking his damn sweet time.

"Soubi, this isn't what I had in mind, cheapskate!"

"Don't complain. A home-cooked meal is better tasting and better for you…"

"In that case, why not just go to a normal store?"

"This is good enough."

"I don't like it here…" He hadn't actually meant to say that aloud, but it made Soubi raise his head in confusion. It was only then that he started to notice the other student's nervous behavior. As if his wandering eyes and clenched fists weren't bad enough, every time someone came through the door, a bell would ring and make Kio jump.

"Kio… What's the matter with you?"

"I don't want to be here, okay?"

"It's just a convenient store. I'm sure you've been before."

"I KNOW! Don't treat me like Ritsuka! I'm not a child!"

"Well you're acting like one." He said, very matter-of-factly. This made Kio fume.

"Look, I prefer to do my shopping at a normal store, that's all!"

Someone else entered, making Kio jump and whip his head around to look, and though it was strange, Soubi didn't mention any more about it. He hurriedly finished his shopping and paid for the food before leaving the store with Kio. They got into the car but Kio didn't start it right away. In fact, as soon as he closed his door, his hands went to the wheel, along with his head. He didn't even bother putting his seatbelt on. …He just sat there for a long time, pressing his forehead into the steering wheel, breathing heavily. Now, Soubi was starting to worry. This wasn't like Kio's normal behavior. This wasn't silly, annoying, imposing, extroverted Kio… this was someone almost the opposite. After quite some time of sitting and staring, Soubi decided to take action and he reached over to set a hand on his friend's shoulder. He jumped.

"Kio… are you okay?"

"Fine…" He choked out. Kio's voice was giving out, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Kio, you don't sound well. Maybe I should drive."

"No, I can do it."

"Then… why aren't you?"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Even after his outburst, Kio didn't move for some time. But, even he knew they couldn't stay there all night, and he eventually sat back up and drove off, apologizing quietly all the way back to Soubi's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were back at Soubi's apartment, Kio seemed t o return to normal. He was laughing, joking around, and he had one of those disgusting yogurt lollypops in his mouth. Soubi, for the life of him, could not figure out what Kio saw in them. He'd tried a few flavors, and found each one repulsive. But, then again, maybe it was just a Kio thing. Said blonde looked up over the table to see Kio looking down at his watch.

"So eager to get out of here, are you?"

"Huh?" He looked up, almost as if he didn't understand.

"If I'm keeping you up, you should go."

"Ah.. no, it's not that. I was just thinking."

"What about? …Or do I not want to know?" Kio grinned.

"You might like the answer."

"Doubt it."

"Ha ha…" He laughed again. "Sorry. It's just late, now… you know I don't like driving in the dark."

"I'm sorry. Ritsuka needed to get home quickly. My heart nearly stopped when he collapsed like that."

"It's okay… I was happy to be useful." That other Kio was starting to come out again, as he gripped the front of his shirt. But this time, Soubi wasn't going to just brush it off. He decided to bring it out, and confront Kio.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well spend the night!"

"Squee! Really?!" 3 He was excited, but Soubi wouldn't get his hopes up.

"You're sleeping on the couch."

"! Aww… So mean…"

"Deal with it."

"Okay, okay."

Kio yawned, then, and Soubi followed suit. Yawns were so evilly contagious.

"We should get ready for bed."

"Yeah. We have class in the morning, bright an early."

Doing as he normally would, Kio rose to his feet, abandoning his half-licked lolly and shamelessly started unbuttoning his shirt. Soubi turned his head, not caring, and trying to restrain himself from hitting his friend on the head. In fact, he was about to walk to his room to sleep, but as his friend slipped his shirt off his slender shoulders, the fighter could not help but notice two small, circular scars on Kio's back. But they were gone soon after as Kio slipped a white t-shirt over his torso. Feeling eyes on his back, he turned, to find Soubi staring at him quizzically.

"What?"

"I saw something…. Take your shirt off again."

"Ohh? You finally want to acknowledge me, huh? It's about time!"

"I'm being serious, Kio. Take off your shirt and turn around."

It was Soubi's dark tone that alerted Kio to something not quite right. But, it didn't take more than a minute for him to realize what Soubi was referring to. He'd been so careful up until then, and Soubi hadn't let on at all… he just wasn't ready for his cover to be blown. His hands had moved to the bottom of his shirt, almost unconsciously, but now he stopped them and turned towards the couch.

"I'm going to bed, Sou-chan. Night."


	3. Chapter 3

Soubi just couldn't let something so strange go like that. He lay awake in his bed, eyes straight up but the bedroom door forever in his peripheral vision. Kio… Kio had never acted like that before. He was usually so open and straightforward… but he just brushed Soubi off so quickly and easily… Soubi couldn't forget the look in his eyes as he stood there, torn between his two halves…

It's that look that inevitably drove him out of bed and across the small apartment. His door was a little creaky, but then again, Kio was typically a heavy sleeper. He managed to get all the way over to the couch, over creaky floors and after stubbing his toe on the end table, without Kio ever stirring. It was almost peaceful, though… his arm hanging over the edge of the couch, one leg propped up and his mouth hanging open slightly… Soubi wasn't exactly into guys like him, but he did look somewhat cute, he had to admit… But now wasn't the time to get emotional.

For a moment, Soubi considered waking Kio up to confront him about his behavior and especially those marks of his, but then again, he didn't have to. His reason slipped and his hand went for the bottom of Kio's shirt. But he had just brushed skin lightly when Kio stirred and his tired blue eyes opened. Soubi froze, realizing too late the awkwardness of his position- what with his hand partway up his friend's shirt, but once Kio's mind woke up a little more, he cracked a smile.

"Could resist me after all, could you?"

"Guess not." Sleepily, Kio shifted to wrap his arms around Soubi's neck and proceeded to snuggle his unprotected skin. Soubi shuddered at the feeling of skin against skin, and he pushed Kio back down, not willing to ignore his purpose.

"Kio, I'm not here for that."

"Pity."

"I'm being serious. Kio… I want to know about those marks on your back."

At this, Kio's eyes widened the rest of the way and every ounce of exhaustion left Kio's body. His hands removed themselves from Soubi's hair and his head turned away, attempting to ignore that he had ever been woken up. This reaction was not to Soubi's liking, and he grabbed onto one of his friend's arms.

"Kio." He prodded. Kio remained silent. Again he asked, and each time, he was answered with silence. Kio wouldn't even look him in the eyes… but his whole body was tense, and it looked like Kio was grinding his teeth.

"Kio, this is bothering you…"

"Then drop it. It has nothing to do with you."

"Maybe not, but you're always pushing yourself into MY business, so here I am, pushing right back!" Kio shook his head. "Come on, Kio…"

"No…"

"Come on, Kio, tell me."

"No, I wont…"

"Kio, tell me…!"

"Leave it alone!" And Kio outright shoved Soubi. The blonde hit the floor with the most surprised look on his face, staring at his friend who was curling up against the back of the couch, trying to bury himself in it. He'd only ever been shoved like that by Ritsuka, though not with that much force, and the desperate tone of Kio's voice only made him more concerned. Kio was trying to go back to sleep, trying to ignore it all, but Soubi was still not satisfied and he quickly recovered himself, sitting down on the edge of the couch behind Kio.

At first, Kio ignored his presence, but then Soubi started running his hand over Kio's back slowly, comfortingly, and then his fingers weaved through his hair. Kio couldn't ignore him forever, and he slowly started to relax and roll back onto his back. He was still obviously reluctant, but Soubi was a very persuasive person. With a little bit of coaxing, he managed to get hold of the bottom of Kio's shirt again and got Kio to raise his arms as he pulled the article of clothing over his head. The marks that had troubled him were on his back, but Soubi couldn't ignore that there was another one on the right side of his chest as well. Slowly, Soubi ran his fingers over the mark, making Kio shudder slightly.

"S-Sou-chan… your hands are cold…"

"Sorry." Soubi pulled his hand back. "Kio… What is going on with you? This isn't like you."

"…How do you know what I'm like, Sou-chan?"

"Well, I have known you for a couple years now… and we spend so much time together. Have you been keeping things from me? This…?" He touched the mark again, making Kio squirm.

"I… got that before I met you… About a year before…"

"? What is it from? How did you get it?"

"…." Soubi was so close to getting an answer, but Kio need more coaxing. He went back to petting the messy green hair, trying to remain calm and patient, but inside, the curiosity was just eating away at him.

"Kio…"

"…" He sighed. 'Finally!' Soubi thought, but the answer he got was not at all what he was expecting.

"I was… shot."

"…What…?"

"I was shot, Sou-chan. Twice in the back. The first one got stuck on a rib, and the second one went straight through, and…." His voice suddenly cut out again. He was breaking down, shaking, sweating, and Soubi could swear he saw tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Soubi wanted to reach out for him, but Kio moved, sitting up and hiding his face in his hands.

"I wasn't always cold to kids, you know… I used to kind of like them… but they're- they're just so stupid…! You try to do something nice, but it never does any good! I hate how stupid and weak they are!"

"…Kio…" Soubi threw an arm around his friend, feeling the heaving of his body and heat radiating off of him. He was really worked up…

"Kio… I don't understand…"

"No… I guess you wouldn't…" And Kio lifted his head only slightly, those once bright eyes of his dulled, staring into the past he tried so hard to forget, to disregard, to brush off as a bad dream…


	4. Chapter 4

*3 or 4 years earlier….*

It was totally ridiculous! So stupid, dumb, and a total annoyance! Kio was a new graduate, just about to start college in an art degree, despite earlier plans that had been made for him. Kio didn't want to be a doctor, like his dad had planned for him; instead, he decided to become an artist. He had two reasons for this, the first being that he liked to paint and mix colors. Kio loved bright colors, and even more, he liked making his own colors that fit his personality. The second reason, though… it was mostly because becoming an artist would really tick his dad off.

So here he was, having just finished his school application, ready to start school the next day, and what does he realize? He forgot to buy dinner! He walked along the dark, empty streets, eyes hard I frustration, coat drawn tightly around him to ward off the cold, and his stomach blaring under it. He didn't want to order in, since he didn't have a lot of money in the first place, but convenience store food wasn't at all appetizing. Still, he needed something, and the store wasn't more than two miles away. Longest two miles of his life, he thought.

He was living alone at the time in a lousy one-bedroom apartment with an ant problem, but, he decided, it was better than being back at home under his father's calloused thumb. At last, he was his own man, free of the rules of others and free to do things his own way- …shoot. He passed the convenience store already. Kio took a minute to have himself a nice little temper tantrum on the sidewalk before sighing and going back down the way he'd come. The store was mostly empty, since it was later in the day. The middle-aged cashier was ringing up an older man with two six-packs of beer. I'd tried the stuff a little behind my parent's backs, and didn't like it at first. But I've been drinking a beer or two every couple of weeks since moving out, and I kind of like it. It was cold and bitter, just like my childhood. …no, that's important. He passed the man as he left with his booze and went down the chip isle first. If he was going to get junk for dinner, he might as well get the right kind of junk. He got himself a beer, next, then a small sushi meal in a plastic container. It looked fresh enough… Kio shuddered at the thought. "Fresh enough" ….ick.

But there wasn't much else on sale, so he put up with it. Turning towards the cash register, Kio saw a young woman at the counter, paying for some magazines, peanut butter and a jar of mushrooms. What an odd combination, he thought, almost gagging. But then a child's voice registered, somewhere down another isle, and the woman turned to reply to him. It was then that Kio noticed the bulge in her abdomen. It all made sense to him- she was pregnant. Kio shook his head, feeling sorry for the husband, and for the woman's probably grotesque food cravings. Still, he hoped they would be happy. You see, Kio had a younger sister, himself. She was cute as a baby, and even when she was 10, she adored him so. She clung onto him all day long, but after a while, she started growing distant… or maybe it was the other way around.

Kio couldn't see the child running around the store, but he could hear his laughing, and the sounds his shoes made as they stomped against the tile floors. He was energetic… but he had better be careful, les he fall down. That's one of the things Kio didn't like about kids- their minds weren't developed enough for them to use common sense. They don't think about the repercussion of their actions or consider how much it would hurt if they- *bam* …Fall down like he just did. Almost immediately, the boy starts to cry, and his mother, still at the register, scolds him softly before comforting him from afar. That seems to be all he needs, as he hops right back up to his feet and scurries off. Kind of cute… but a little annoying.

Anyway, Kio's stomach was throwing a fit of its own now, and he headed towards the checkstand and the expectant mother. This was just another ordinary day for him, a normal person, so when everyone heard the door open and the bell above it ring softly, none of them expected anything to change. But it did… the lives of four and a half people changed drastically that day. Time moved almost in slow motion as Kio took another step towards the register, head turning unconsciously towards the door in response to the noise of entry. And then I saw them…. Three average-sized people walked in, dressed in black from head to toe with ski masks over their faces and semi-automatic weapons in tow. Kio froze in place even before the one up front yelled "freeze!" the woman gasped, dropping the bags she'd just picked up.

"Put your hands up!" he yelled next, pointing the gun about the small store. Everyone but Kio put his hands up, since they were full of food. For that, he was yelled at, but there wasn't a lot he could do, so he just stayed perfectly still. The woman with the bags was shoved roughly away from the counter and fell to the floor as the man started barking orders at the clerk. He looked shaken up, but at the time, I was more concerned with the moaning woman on the floor. Groceries rolled out of the bags towards him, and she was holding her stomach in pain and fear. Her hands shook as she struggled to get a hold of herself. This was a hold-up… those thugs wanted to rob the place, and Kio just HAD to be there during it, didn't he? What rotten luck, he thought. While the leader kept barking orders, the other two looked jittery and nervous, looking out the windows. Nervous robbers were not a good combo, and Kio knew that everyone had to remain calm and quiet, or something bad could happen.

Then there was a noise. It sounded like crunching and whatnot. Looking around stealthily, Kio tried to discover where it was coming from. If it didn't stop soon, the bad guys would just get even more anxious. Was it the kid? Was he making noise somewhere, unaware of the danger before them all? What a stupid kid! Though, Kio couldn't find him… was he hiding somewhere? Crunch crunch… kid, shut up! …But what he didn't realize at the time was that the noise wasn't coming from the kid… looking down, he saw the top of a chip bag and cursed himself. His hands were shaking, too, and he was practically breaking every chip in the bag. He needed to calm down or put the bag down, but he was too afraid to do either. Filled with fear, all Kio could do was stare at the man at the counter as he was handed a bag of money from the clerk. He took the bag and looked back at his accomplices. That's when the clerk made a move. His hand was reaching under the counter, and Kio just knew he was trying to get to a weapon. So now he was faced with an even worse situation. The clerk was going to try to scare the thieves off, but would it work? Would they give up and run away, or-

Kio didn't get the chance to finish his thought before the clerk lifted up a modest-sized shotgun and pointed it at the robber in front of him, yelling. The leader wasn't fast enough to catch on, but someone was, and Kio jumped, hearing the piercing sound of a gun going off only a matter of feet in front of him. the clerk was thrown back and into the glass case that held the cigarettes, hacking up blood and spurting it everywhere before falling to the floor. The mother on the floor screamed, which Is what Kio wanted to do, but not a second later, the leader turned, rose his gun up slightly and pulled the trigger. My eyes widened, mouth hanging open slightly. His heart nearly stilled in his chest, seeing the woman pant on the floor before falling completely still and silent.

He never saw this coming… he never expected it, and he definitely wasn't prepared to see two people die right in front of him. Now the robbers were yelling amongst themselves, complaining about idiots and such. He had an opening, and so Kio slowly knelt down, abandoning his unimportant nourishment and crawled over to the woman. She was a bloody mess, dress stained and hair matted. Her eyes were hard to look at, widely open in surprise. He tried not to vomit right there, and though she was a mess and he was afraid, he had to check… Placing two fingers on her neck, he checked for a pulse. He begged silently for a pulse, for any sign of life, but it was already too late. Tears burned behind the young student's eyes at the horrible turn of events and he tried his hardest not to let them free, clenching his now-stained hands in the dead woman's bloody dress.

"Damn you…" He choked out. He didn't mean to be heard, but sure enough, the leader turned back around towards him, glaring down.

"What was that, brat?" At first all he wanted was to curl up in a ball and forget he was there, but rage was building in his stomach, and without thinking, he turned his head and returned the glare.

"You're *bleep*ing murderers! You just killed these people!"

"They interfered with us!"

"Maybe the clerk, but you didn't have to shoot him! And her… she was pregnant! She was going to have a baby and you shot her for being afraid of you!! You bastards!"

For his outburst, Kio received a harsh blow to the head by the butt of the gun, but in all honesty, he preferred that to being shot and killed. When he looked back up, glare still set in place, the end of the gun was pointed in his face.

"Just shut up and keep to yourself or I'll do the same to you!"

"Bastard… you have your money, why don't you just GO?"

"Shut up!"

"No, ji!" One of the other robbers shouted. "We've got what we came for! Lets just go!"

"Idiot! Don't use names!" They were arguing again, and Kio was forgotten. He was tired, afraid, and now a bloody mess. Lying his head on the woman's stomach, he could feel as the baby moved one last time inside the mother's stomach before going as still as she was. It was cruel… he never even got a chance. Kio cried… he wasn't a cold-hearted bastard, and he wasn't afraid to cry… But as he got a good sob started, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It was this sight that nearly made his heart stop cold in his chest. It was the boy of the woman… standing only a few feet away, staring down at the bloody mess. And wouldn't you know it- and it's embarrassing that this was the first time he noticed it- right behind the boy was the back entrance. Kio's heartbeat raced in his chest as he rose his head up from the motionless body. He could still hear the robbers arguing amongst themselves behind him… If he was going to try to pull this off, he would have to be dead quiet, fast, and pretty damn stupid. He could pull this off, he thought. Quietly, Kio got to his feet, trying not to slip in the massive puddle of blood at his feet, and stepped over the body, towards the boy.

At first, the boy was still, but the closer Kio got to him, the more he started to step away, obviously afraid of what was happening, and no doubt, all of his mother's blood stained on Kio's clothes. If the kid didn't stop being stupid, they wouldn't be able to stay alive. That's when Kio caught a Twinkie out of the corner of his eye. He reached for it, but made too much noise handling the rapper, causing one of the robbers to whip their head in his direction. Kio tensed, moving his body slightly to block out the sight of the kid, and lowered his eyes.

"S-sorry… I haven't eaten all day, so…" The robber rolled his eyes at him, before went back to yelling at his cohorts. Soon, hopefully, the police would get there, and they had to think of how they were going to clean up after themselves. Staring at the robbers just in case, Kio sneakily lowered the Twinkie and waved it in the direction of the kid. His ploy worked, and the hungry child started to follow the snack with his eyes before slowly heading back his way.

For that moment, Kio had hope that he would make it out of there alive, and the fact that he could save this innocent young life made him so happy… this compassion was dangerous… and he underestimated the stupidity of children, as he put it. The child laughed and grabbed onto the Twinkie, crumpling up the wrapping. It wasn't that which the robbers noticed… but how the kid started to cry after squishing his treat. The robbers all turned to look at them this time, and Kio cursed, grabbing up the child, heading for the door. There was a lot of yelling, crying followed by shooting and…

Before he knew what was happening, the floor came right up to meet Kio's head. Everything spun, everything was numb, and all the sounds were melding together in a mumbled mess. Somehow, he'd managed to barely hold onto consciousness, but he was so confused. He didn't know which way was up or down… Eventually, though, he heard loud noises, sirens and people filing into the store. The robbers were probably long gone by then, and Kio filled with relief, but he could barely move, and the body of the child he was trying to protect was… unmoving. With every bit of strength he could muster, Kio shook the body. It still didn't move. A sticky, copper-smelling substance was quickly staining his clothes again, and Kio could feel his shirt sticking to his chest. He wanted to puke, to cry, even to die… but it seemed as though he wasn't going to be allowed to do any of those things.

From above him, a horrified police officer shouted, "My god, this one is still alive!" and Kio's heart stopped. He had survived… when all around him died. He just couldn't stand it! So he gave up… But fate had other plans, and the paramedics pulled him back from death several times before he gave in, and allowed himself to live again. Kio sustained very serious injuries, having taken two bullets in the back. The first one entered and imbedded itself in one of his lower ribs, while the other went straight through, hitting part of his heart and a lung before exiting… right into the child he was holding. The child bled out for a few minutes before dying, himself. He didn't need to be told that part. He didn't want to know. During the several months he was stuck in the hospital recovering, he'd been visited by a psychiatrist, but he knew he would never be able to forget that awful day.


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the tragic story, Soubi's mouth was hung open in shock and Kio's face was buried back in his hands. His lap was wet from tears and he was shaking quite badly. This was not an easy thing to talk about, just like it wasn't an easy thing to go through. Not in all the time he'd known Kio did he have any idea that something like that could possibly happen. When he thought of the child dying in his arms, Soubi could understand a little better why Kio didn't like children. Not that he necessarily agreed with him about them being stupid… But if Soubi had been there, and it had been Ritsuka he failed to protect, he'd surely want to die, too.

"S-so now you know… I'm not just the hentai baka you thought you knew…" Kio choked out. Soubi could only respond with a nod. Kio was trying to keep it together, but was failing miserably. He tried to continue talking, but his voice caught in his throat and he doubled over himself, not able to hold back his pain any longer. Not sure what to do, or how to comfort his friend, Soubi stared for a moment longer, taking it all in, before sliding close to Kio and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Kio sobbed, pressing his face against Soubi's chest, not wanting to be let out of the comfort, and Soubi had no intention of letting him go.

"Kio I…" Soubi stopped, trying to put his thoughts together. How cliché it would be to say he felt sorry for him, or that he tried his best… Kio was really hurting, and Soubi didn't want to prolong the pain his friend felt. So, he took a few deep breaths, waiting for the sobbing to die down some before making a move. Softly and skillfully, Soubi pulled back slightly and pressed two fingers below Kio's chin, lifting his face to look at him. Kio's eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks stained by falling tears… Soubi caressed his friend's cheek, earning him a soft sigh and a sniffle, and softly he spoke.

"You're a good person, Kio… That's what I like so much about you." It was simple, but in those words, he put all the feeling he could fit, using them almost like a spell. Those few words cut into Kio like a knife, but they didn't make his soul bleed. Instead, they brought forth a smile. All the memories were falling back into Kio's subconscious, and as the two of them cuddled together on the couch, Kio made a wish. He doubted it would come true, but still he could wish. 'Please… don't let this end. Sou-chan…'


End file.
